A Smoothie Of Generations
by mugglemarauders
Summary: A couple things have changed since our favorite trio was at Hogwarts. For a start, Neville Longbottom is headmaster.
1. Chapter 1: The Dreams, Job, and Letters

All characters and names belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. These characters aren't ours, y'all.

Chapter 1: The Dreams, the Job, and the Letters

Snape standing over him while he failed to brew a potion, Snape lurking through the hallways, ready to criticize his every move, Snape sitting at the dinner table, silently terrorizing him, but then, wait, the last memory was of the Bogart, turning into Snape, then turning into Snape with his grandmother's clothing.

The last memory jolted him awake with an outburst of laughter. He had fallen asleep at his desk again. Neville Longbottom looked around. Good, all the other headmasters were still asleep in their frames, despite the noise he had made. But he shouldn't be surprised; after all, they _did_ have to room with Dumbledore and the many problems he faced when he was headmaster.

Neville's eyes followed the same trail they did every night right to Snape's portrait. Why did he have to be in here? Neville was nervous about his new position as headmaster as it was. Why did the person he feared most have to be in his office? He _did_ have another frame to go to in the old Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

The sun was almost up; Neville would have to start preparing for the new students to arrive. Raising his arms above his head, Neville waved his wand halfway through his stretch and set all of the papers into neat stacks.

"Longbot-," there was a loud sigh. "_Headmaster_." Snape had woken up. "I need to have a word with you. Follow me to my other frame… _please._"

Neville was caught off guard. By the time he could reply Snape had left his frame. After getting dressed, Neville started off down the hallways. He took his time; he wanted to make Snape wait. Neville was headmaster, he needed to be brave. He couldn't let Snape scare him anymore.

But that was harder then it looked. When he was just outside the door, Neville's hands started to shake.

"He's a picture, what can he do to you?" Neville whispered to himself. And with that he opened the door. Before his eyes could adjust, Snape spoke.

"I know we haven't had the best past but I need to ask a favor of you. I would like to return to the post of Dada teacher."

"How are you supposed to grade papers being in…your current state?" Neville replied?

"I'm sure I can give out enough detentions to have a child grade papers every day," Snape replied sluggishly.

"Would this mean you wouldn't be in my office any longer?"

"Yes, it would."

"You've got yourself a deal," Neville said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: The Train and the Hat

All characters and names belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. These characters aren't ours y'all.

Chapter 2: The Train and the Hat

"Hey, Scorpius, yeah, hey, I wanted to say sorry for my family's actions at the train station. They shouldn't have glared at your family like that."

"Well, my family did the very same thing didn't they? So I should be apologizing to you as well; you're a Potter son, aren't you?"

"I'm Albus, Albus Severus Potter, nice to meet you," Albus said, sticking out his hand.

Taking his hand, Scorpius said, "It's a pleasure. Hmm, mind if we find a seat?" Without waiting for Albus' answer he opened the nearest set of sliding doors and sat down.

Once Albus had closed the blinds on the doors Scorpius immediately dropped his perfect posture."You won't tell my parents about me apologizing to you about them, will you? They'd murder me if they knew I even spoke to part of the Potter family, other than insults, of course. But hey, you seem alright yourself. What house would you choose if you could?"

"Well, my parents would sure like to see me in Gryffindor but, honestly, if I go there it'll be no more than me "following in their footsteps." Slytherin would be nice, just to prove there are "nice" Slytherins. And what about you?"

"Interesting thought, I'd choose Slytherin, as well. Though, I don't think I'd make a "nice" Slytherin."

"Speaking of Slytherins… Did you hear? Snape's the D.A.D.A teacher. I guess Headmaster Longbottom sent an owl to my parents about it this morning." Albus said.

"Is he now? That's the third thing that has surprised me about this year. Neville Longbottom as headmaster was the first, you being…you, and Snape teaching again. My father told me all about him, how he was an amazing teacher… Hey, are you alright? You look awfully pale all of a sudden."

How could he have not thought of that before? Severus Snape… His own middle name came from that man… How would he react when he saw a son from the Potter family with his name?

"Yeah, I just… need something to munch on. Where's the candy cart at?"

The Great Hall was larger than what Albus had expected. At four stunning tables sat hundreds of students, staring at him and the rest of the first years. And in front of them sat the staff table as long as the entire room. Albus searched through the teachers and saw a couple of familiar faces.

"Malfoy, Scorpius… Slytherin."

Luna Lovegood was sitting at the very end, staring up at the ceiling, Rubius Hagrid sat next to her, his beard was fully grey now, though this didn't surprise Albus because Hagrid often came to visit them at their home, Headmaster Longbottom, an empty seat for Minerva McGonagall (man, how old is she going to get?), and at the opposite end from Luna, sat, well, not really sat, the portrait of Severus Snape. His hair was still as black as night, even with his old age. He seemed to be paying no attention to the sorting, for he sat comfortably reading the biggest book Albus had ever seen.

"Potter, Albus." Now, that got his attention. Snape looked up from his book; he stared as Albus walked up to Professor McGonagall and sat down on the stool. She placed the hat on his head and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, you have a great mind, but your focus is elsewhere. Your head is like your fathers. But he didn't want to be in Slytherin, what do you say?" the Sorting Hat asked.

"Slytherin is as good as anything else, to me." Albus said it loud and clear. That'll set him apart from his parents.

All of Hogwarts was stunned at his response, except for Scorpius, who had known his plan. Albus walked, with his chin up, over to the Slytherin table to join Scorpius.

Scorpius was the second to pat him on the back today. "Good job, mate." He said.


End file.
